tempestrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Augment
An Augment is the base component of a spell. For more detailed information on what an Augment is and how a spell is constructed, see Magic. Potency The Potency of a spell is directly tied to the caster's ranks in Spellcraft. The caster can cast a spell with a Potency equal to or less than his ranks in Spellcraft; a mage with 2 ranks, for instance, can cast a spell at 0 Potency up through 2 Potency, but no greater than that. As the name implies, Potency increases the effects of the spell. List of Augments Effect Augments These augments add an effect to the spell, and are the core of spellcasting. Some effects require a somatic component, such as a hand gesture, to cast; if the caster is restrained, those effects require an extra 10 Clarity to use. Any augment labeled Mind-Affecting can be resisted with a successful Will check, unless the augment's description says otherwise; these spells are otherwise unaffected by effects like Magic Resistance. A successful Will check versus a Mind-Affecting spell will completely negate the spell's effect, unless other penalties are described in the spell's effects. Attack *Crush Somatic: Concentrated magical energy crushes opponents like a hammer. *Damage Somatic: This effect causes the spell to channel magical energy to harm others. *Daze Mind-Affecting: Confuses and dazes the target, temporarily disabling them. *Elemental Tentacle: Summons a tendril of elemental energy at a chosen location, which attacks all who come near it. *Life Steal Somatic: Wounds the victim, transferring their life energy into the caster. *Runeburst Somatic: This augment creates a magical rune or writing that, when read, creates a burst of elemental energy. *Puncture Somatic: Concentrated magical energy pierces enemies like a spear. *Severance Somatic: Concentrated magical energy cuts through opponents like a blade. *Shatter Somatic: Creates a resonant energy that weakens and shatters objects. *Storm: Conjures an elemental storm in one location. *Stun Mind-Affecting: Temporarily disrupts the victim's thought processes. *Quell: Weakens a foe's Resilience and their Magic Resistance. Curses *Blindness Mind-Affecting: A curse that temporarily blinds the victim. *Deafness Mind-Affecting: Drastically impairs the target's hearing. *Fear Mind-Affecting: Taps into the target's most primal fears to terrify them. *Feebleness: A curse that blunts an opponent's attacks, reducing damage. *Forgetfulness Mind-Affecting: A curse that induces forgetfulness and absent-mindedness by affecting Cognition. *Hardship: A debilitating spell that brings misfortune to its victims. *Hatred Mind-Affecting: Clouds a victim's mind with wrath and anger. *Idiocy Mind-Affecting: A curse that dulls an opponent's Intelligence. *Ineptitude Mind-Affecting: This curse makes an opponent's skills seem difficult, making them prone to mistakes. *Lassitude: Reduces the victim's Vitality. *Pain: Renders the victim more prone to pain and injury. *Rigor Mind-Affecting: A curse that reduces the victim's Resilience. *Sleep Mind-Affecting: Sends victims into a deep magical sleep. *Sloth: A curse that reduces a victim's Coordination. *Weakness: A curse reducing an opponent's Strength. *Weariness: The target of the spell grows tired swifter and more easily. Defense *Arcane Wall Somatic: Allows the caster to create a barrier that magic cannot penetrate. *Aura of Resistance Somatic: Creates a magical aura that increases Magic Resistance. *Barrier Somatic: Allows the caster to create an impassable wall of force. *Mage Armor Somatic: Creates a magical aura that increases Armor Rating. *Protection: Confers magical protection from the chosen element or damage type. *Restrain: Creates barriers around an object or person to hold them in place. *Shell Somatic: This augment creates a bubble of force around an object or person that moves with them. *Shielding: Generates a shield of force that allows the spell's target to defend themselves. *Ward Somatic: Creates a magical zone that protects those within it. Exorcism *Anti-Magic: Negates the effects of magic within an area or on an object. *Expel: Banishes spirits from the world of the living. *Cure: This augment cures or slows the effects of poisons, venoms, and toxins. *Disenchant: A spell that removes enchantments from magical objects or places. Can also be used to remove enchantments on living beings. *Dispel: A powerful augment that quells or eliminates active magical effects. *Heal: This augment mends wounds and heals the body. *Ignore Pain: Numbs the target's body to the pain of their injuries. *Invigorate: Restores the target's vitality and increases their adrenaline output. *Mend Body: An augment that soothes injury and rejuvenates the body. *Restore Consciousness: Allows others to regain consciousness. *Soothe Mind: A spell that heals mental trauma and fatigue. *Sedate: Calms and soothes individuals through magically induced unconsciousness. *Share Pain: Causes the caster to share injuries inflicted upon the target by taking them upon himself instead. Necromancy *Corpsebind Somatic: Allows the caster to create a Ghoul by binding an unbound soul to a corpse. *Corpse Puppetry Somatic: This augment allows the caster to manipulate the remains of the deceased as though they were a part of the caster's own body. *Ghost Walk: The caster separates their spirit from their body, viewing their surroundings in a ghostly, incorporeal form. *Haunt Somatic: This augment calls upon vengeful spirits to torment the living. *Resurrection Somatic: Restores life to a deceased individual, rather than merely creating a ghoul. *Soul Sight: Allows the caster to see the souls of the departed. *Soul Snare Somatic: A spell that captures an unbound soul, binding it to a physical object held by the caster to create a Wanga. *Speak With The Dead: Allows the caster to communicate with the dead. Warp *Alter Appearance: This augment changes the outward appearance of an object, area, or living being. *Control Sound: Creates or muffles sounds through the use of magic. *Create Light: A simple object that creates a magical light that floats around the caster, or affixes itself to an object. *Damage Alteration: Changes the damage type of a physical attack. *Flight Somatic: Enables magical flight. *Illusory Image Somatic: Makes it appear as though something exists, even when it doesn't. *Invisibility: Renders an individual or object impossible to see. *Mending: Restores an inanimate object, mending damage done to it. *Nascence Somatic: Conjures appreciable quantities of a chosen element. *Obscure: Conjures a thick fog or blanket of darkness that makes sight difficult. *Polymorph: Temporarily changes the form of an object or individual. *Shaping Somatic: The caster shapes or sculpts quantities of matter. *Telekinesis Somatic: Allows the caster to move an object with their will. *Teleportation Somatic: The caster magically transports himself or others instantaneously. Chronomancy *Alter Chance: Changes the target's luck, either for better or worse. *Alter Fate: Rewinds time by only a hair, allowing the possibility of a different outcome on a given event. *Farsight: Grants the caster the ability to know events taking place even in far away locations. *Fateseal: Makes failure more likely for the chosen individual. *Future Sight: Allows the caster to see what might come in the future. *Past Sight: The caster sees backwards into the past to tell how events unfolded within an area or around an object. *Temporal Displacement: Sends an object forward or backward through time. *Time Flow: Speeds or slows the passage of time for an individual. *Time Jaunt: Allows travel briefly backwards or forwards through time for the caster. *Time Hold: Stops the flow of time, either for an individual or an area. *True Strike: Through knowledge of the time stream, the caster grants the knowledge of the perfect time to attack, allowing an individual to attack without failure. Element Augments Specific effects of all element augments are included in the pages for each Effect augment. *'Non-Elemental': The default state of all spells, and the variant by which classes without access to elemental magic cast them. Making a spell non-elemental does not require an augment and does not increase the Clarity cost of the spell; however, it also will not confer any additional effects on the spell. *'Fire:' A Fire-based spell will typically cause increased damage to its targets and burn flammable objects. Increases Clarity cost by 2. *'Ice:' Ice-based spells will chill their target, resulting in reduced physical agility. Increases Clarity cost by 1. *'Lightning': 'An electrically-charged spell often does increased damage to metallic or armored targets, and may stand a chance to destroy or short out alchemically-powered technology, such as firearms. In some cases, the electrical jolt may stun a target. ''Increases Clarity cost by 3. *'''Wind: A Wind spell will be wrapped in gale-force winds, which can be harnessed to either move something about gently, or throw it around haphazardly. Increases Clarity cost by 2. *'Force:' The spell harnesses raw kinetic energy. Often this is used to batter an opponent, or to buffer against incoming attacks. Increases Clarity cost by 4. *'Water': A Water-based spell has a chance to disorient a target, and may trip opponents. It can also be used to counter the effects of fire magic. Increases Clarity cost by 2. *'Earth:' Earth-based spells often include particulate matter, including dirt or solid stones; as such, they typically increase damage dealt or significantly bolster defenses. Increases Clarity cost by 5. *'Energy:' A spell that channels the raw arcane power of magic. Often, an Energy-based spell will bypass or reduce Magic Resistance, or confer large additional effects on the spell. Increases Clarity cost by 5. Range Augments Range augments dictate how far the spell extends. This does not affect how many individuals the spell affects, nor whether it affects a given area-- it only defines the maximum distance from the caster the spell can affect. All ranges except for Point Blank require a verbal component to use; a caster who is mute, gagged, or otherwise unable to speak must expend an additional 10 Clarity to use these augments. *'Point Blank': The spell has a personal area of effect, or affects on touch. Clarity cost is not increased. *'Short Range:' The spell has a maximum range of 15 feet. Clarity cost is not increased. *'Medium Range:' The spell has a maximum range of 30 feet. Clarity cost increased by 1. *'Long Range:' The spell has a maximum range of up to 90 feet. Clarity cost increased by 2. *'Extreme Range: '''The spell has a range of 90 feet or greater. ''Clarity cost increased by 3, plus an additional 2 for every 20' added. Target Augments Target augments dictate how many individuals the spell affects, or what area of effect it has. These have no bearing on the spell's range, but any chosen spell targets must be within the maximum range of the spell. In the case of an area-effect spell, the entire affected area must be within the spell's maximum range. *'Single Target': The spell only affects a single target. For Point Blank spells, this can either be the caster (for a spell that only affects the caster) or another individual (for a touch spell). Clarity cost does not increase. *'Multiple Targets': The spell can affect more than one target at once. Clarity cost is increased by 1 for each individual or object the spell affects. *'Area': The spell affects a circular or spherical area of a roughly 20 foot diameter, rather than an individual target. This area can also be shaped to the caster's will, creating irregular shapes or a larger area of effect at an increased Clarity cost. Clarity cost is increased by 5 for the first 20 feet affected, plus an additional 1 per five square feet after that. Duration Augments Duration augments change how long the spell's effects last. Note that mages have a set limit on the number of concurrent spell effects they can control. *'Burst': The spell lasts for only a moment, and then ends. Clarity cost does not increase. *'Short': The spell lasts for two combat rounds (the round it is cast in, and the following round). Clarity cost increases by 1. *Medium: The spell lasts for three combat rounds, including the round it is cast in. Clarity cost increases by 3. *Long: The spell lasts for five combat rounds, including the round it is cast in. Clarity cost increases by 5. *Extreme: The spell lasts for several hours, for a duration of the caster's choosing. Clarity cost increases by 5 for each hour the spell lasts. *Channeled: The spell lasts until the caster chooses to end it. A channeled spell must be concentrated on constantly to maintain, as a full-round action, but requires only one Spellcraft roll at the start of casting. If the caster's concentration is disrupted, the spell ends prematurely. Clarity cost increases by 5; in each round after the spell is cast, the Clarity cost of the spell minus the Duration augment must be paid again. *Timed Burst: As the Burst augment, but the spell does not activate immediately, waiting instead until a moment of the caster's choosing. A Timed Burst spell does not count against the caster's maximum number of ongoing spells. A Timed Burst spell is timed in turns, rather than rounds, and can be set to activate on another character's turn if desired. Clarity cost increases by 5, plus 1 for every additional turn before the spell's activation. Category:Magic Category:Augments